In The Closet
by books-lover-1234
Summary: 3 gimungo Holes fans decide to watch the movie one night. One woke up to 3 BOYS IN HER CLOSET! ZigzagxOC, SquidxOC, TwitchxOC. T for future swearing
1. The Surprise

**In The Closet**

_August 19__th__, 2011 – Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada_

"Come on!" I yelled, taking my best friend's wrist. I held in my other hand the movie _Holes_.

"Why are we in such a rush?" Jaycee, my best friend, asked.

"Because," I answered, stopping and turning to Jaycee. "I read on Fanfiction, a Sandlot fanfic, which these 2 girls with OUR names watched _The Sandlot_ so many times in a row that their 4 favorite characters showed up in the one girl's closet. Maybe that would happen to us!"

Jaycee laughed briefly. "I sincerely doubt that."

"You'll see! You'll see!" I yelled. "Come on!"

"I'll gloat when you're wrong!" Jaycee yelled. "Race you!"

Jaycee took off running and I ran after her. I soon caught up and pulled up ahead of her. We ran past the mall and down my street. I ran onto my front lawn and collapsed, trying to catch my breath.

"Tired!" I said. Jaycee held out her hand and I took it then she helped me up. We walked into my house. "Hey Mama, can Jaycee sleep over, thanks!"

I said that really quickly and we ran down into the basement. You see, I live in the ritzy Sunningdale area. Everything was nice. There were 2 guest bedrooms, my sister Laney's bedroom, and my bedroom down in the basement. I had a queen bed in my room and each of the guest rooms had 2 double beds. My bed had a bed underneath it that you could pull out. As I said before, each guest room had 2 double beds. They also had a closet, a desk, and a flat screen TV up on the wall. In each closet were clothes for teenagers; one side with boy's clothes and the other side with girl's clothes. My 19-year-old brother, Luke, went to college parties a lot since he's 21. He was always the designated driver and whenever party-goers got drunk Mama let them crash in one of the guest rooms. They wore the clothes Mama put in the closet when they left our house. We always replaced them. Jaycee and I went into my room. I turned on my flat screen TV that was directly across the room from my bed. The DVD player was built into the TV so I opened the case and put in the movie. Laney, who is 13, ran in.

"Can I come in?" she asked. "Hi Jaycee!"

"Hi Laney!" Jaycee answered, pulling the bed from underneath my bed out and sitting on it. The _Holes _DVD menu came on.

"Ooh, you're watching _Holes_!" Laney squealed. "Can I watch? I LOVE this movie!"

"Sure, come on, sit here." I answered, moving over. Laney sat beside me. Laney is a spitting image of my mom: wavy brown hair, chocolate eyes, flawless skin, etc. Except Laney has pink and blue braces and the tiniest bit of freckles. I look more like Luke: blue eyes and blonde hair. I have the tiniest bit of acne, but that's going away. My friends all say skinny as hell. Jaycee looks like an older Laney. We're both 16. I took the DVD remote and pressed play.

_3:30 A.M_

We kept replaying the movie over and over and over. We even came up with nicknames for us. I'm Fuse, Jaycee is Spark, and Laney is Blaze all for one reason. It starts with a Spark (Jaycee pisses me off), then with a Fuse (I get mad and start yelling at and hurting Jaycee), and ends with a Blaze (Laney breaks us up). Laney and Jaycee fell asleep and I was just getting there when I heard a bump coming from my walk-in closet. Actually, it was more like a crash. Like someone crashing to the floor. A thump occurred.

"Ow!" a voice cried. "Squid get off me!"

_Squid? _I thought.

"Twitch, get yo head away from there!" a different voice yelled. The 2 voices had deep Tennessee accents. I sat up and quickly brushed my hair. If there were people in the closet, I needed to be presentable.

I slightly pushed Blaze. "Blaze."

She didn't budge. "Blaze."

I pushed her off the bed and she landed on Spark. "BLAZE, WAKE UP!"

The people in the closet went silent.

"Oh shit, someone's outside." A voice from the closet whispered.

"Who the hell is in the closet?" Spark demanded.

"How should I know? It could be a robber or a serial killer." I replied. Spark got really scared and grabbed a baseball bat. I rolled my eyes. Blaze got a hockey stick. Yes, I like sports. We walked slowly to the closet and I pulled open the door. Inside were three dirty boys in orange jumpsuits. They screamed then we screamed.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled. We all fell silent. "What the hell are you guys doing in my closet?"

"How should we know?" the cute one with crazy blonde hair asked. I squinted my eyes then screamed with delight. I backed up with my hands over my mouth. The blonde one was Zigzag from _Holes_. The other 2 boys were Twitch and Squid.

Blaze squealed. "Oh my god!"

She had a major crush on Twitch. Spark looked dumbfounded.

"Spark, that's Zigzag, Twitch, and Squid!" I said.

"No way! NO WAY!" she screamed. Spark had the biggest crush on Squid. I had a gimungo crush on Zigzag. Spark fainted into my arms then quickly regained consciousness.

"You're really…you!" she gasped, looking at Squid.

Squid looked at me like _Help!_

"Don't mind her. When she obsesses over something, she does the same reply." I said. Spark was hyperventilating and beaming uncontrollably.

"Spark, calm. Calm down. He's just a person." Blaze said.

"Yeah…yeah, just a person. A person whose fricking HOT!" Spark yelled. Squid looked at me again. I laughed, embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologized. Spark started hyperventilating again.

"Go sit down, Wheezy." Blaze said, pushing Spark down. She landed on her bed.

I pointed to my bed. "Sit."

The three boys quickly shuffled over to my bed and sat down in the order Twitch, Zigzag, and then Squid. Squid had his jumpsuit around his waist and a yellow t-shirt with the number 34 on it. He had a bandana tied around his head with his hat over top of that and had a toothpick in his mouth. Zigzag also had his jumpsuit tied around his waist with a white tank top. Twitch had his jumpsuit on normally with his red and black visor on backwards. I paced in front of them.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Blaze stood behind me with her arms crossed.

"We have no idea." Squid answered.

"Mom sent us to get a cot for the new kid from the Wreck Room closet and then the room started spinning." Zigzag added. "I landed first and Squid landed on me. It hurt, too."

"Well, _sorry_, I didn't plan on falling into a random girl's closet!" Squid yelled. "Then Twitch landed on me!"

Squid hit Twitch upside the head. I grabbed the bat and pointed it at them.

"No fighting unless you want this cracked on your heads!" I exclaimed. The boys immediately shut up.

"Alright…now…we have no idea how to send you back so you'll crash here until we do." Blaze spoke up. I nodded and Spark screamed.

"_Spark…_" I said in a warning voice, pointing the bat at her. Spark looked down.

"First of all, tell us your names." Blaze said.

"I'm Squid, that's Twitch, and that's Zigzag." Squid replied.

"Alright, Squid and Zigzag will sleep in the room beside mine and Twitch will get the room beside Blaze's." I said. "Blaze."

Blaze left the room, followed by Twitch.

"Zigzag, Squid follow me." I said. "Spark, you stay here."

I glared at Spark then left the room, followed by Squid and Zigzag. I walked into the guest bedroom beside mine and turned on the light.

"Squid, you sleep there, Zigzag you sleep there." I said, pointing to the bed by the door and then to the bed that was by the desk. They walked into the room.

"Hey, why was that girl obsessing over me?" Squid asked.

"It's a movie." I answered, leaning against the door.

"What's a movie?" Zigzag asked.

"Uh…" I said. "SPARK, GET IN HERE AND BRING THE MOVIE!"

"DANI, WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?" Mama demanded from upstairs.

"GO AWAY, MAMA, I'M BUSY!" I yelled to her.

Spark ran in with _Holes _and handed it to me. "Here"

I threw the movie to Zigzag and he caught it.

"Watch it." I said, then leaving. I had to push Jaycee out of the room and then I shut the door and turned off the light.

_That was a pretty sucky chapter, but hey! It's a new story! And please, no hate reviews or PM! I dun like it. K, bye!_


	2. The Tragic Part

_**Hi again! In this chapter there's a slight Victorious crossover, but not for the rest of the story, just this chapter. I don't own Victorious or Holes! Oh, by the way, my sister, DaughterofAthena1024, has a story called Digging and Demigods. It's brand new and she would really appreciate some reviews. It's a Holes and Percy Jackson crossover. Thanks!**_

_**~Fuse**_

**ITC Chapter 2**

The damn sun kept shinin' on my face, that's what woke me up. Spark was passed out on her bed with the blanket over her fully.

"Get up, Spark." I said, kicking Spark in the face. I got up and brushed my hair. I took off my pajamas and put on black semi-short shorts, a white tank top, and a navy blue and grey horizontally striped half-a-shirt and walked out of my room. Spark trudged out of my room with her hair all messy and in her pajamas (red Lulu Lemon sweats and a white tank top). Jaycee went upstairs and I knocked on the boy's door.

"Guys, get up." I yelled. No answer.

I knocked louder. "Guys, get up!"

There was still no answer so I went right in. The boys were spread across their beds fast asleep. I walked to the side of Squid's bed and hit him upside the head. "Get up!"

Squid groaned and pulled his blanket over his head and I pulled it off him. "Get up! Zigzag, get the hell up, too, or I'll get the shovel from my shed and hit you with it!"

Zigzag sat up and got out of bed. "I'm up!"

I smiled.

Squid got up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn, girl, you're scary."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I replied, walking out of the room. I heard the boys whistle. "You best be shuttin' up or I will get the shovel."

I walked down the hall and to Twitch's room. Blaze was in there hitting him repeatedly.

"Twitch, get up or I will get a knife from the kitchen and-"

"I'm up!"

We Mitchell girls have a way of power that we love! People are scared of us, though. We can't figure out why…

Squid and Zigzag came out of their room in their t-shirts and boxers.

"What time is it?" Ziggy asked. I looked at the clock above the bar.

"10:30 A.M." I answered.

"Whoa, we slept late!" Squid said.

"Not really…" I said. "You guys stay down here; I'll go see if my mom is up yet."

I went upstairs. Spark was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a glass of Tropicana Orange Juice. There was a note on the breakfast nook. I went over to it and picked it up.

_Dani,_

_I have been called to a business trip in Denver, Colorado for 2 weeks. Luke will come tomorrow to watch over you guys until I return. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

I screamed with happiness and started jumping around. Luke was my brother and my best friend. I haven't seen him since his high school graduation 5 years ago.

"Awesome!" I yelled, then running to the top of the stairs. "Okay, it's cool for you to come up now!"

"Twitch fell back asleep!" Blaze yelled as the boys ran up the stairs.

"Twitch, get up before I get the shovel on you!" I yelled. Not 4 seconds later, Twitch ran up the stairs. He was wearing a Mayhem t-shirt and Toronto Blue Jays pajama pants. He raided the closet. Spark got up and put her cup on the counter.

"Alright, what you boys want for breakfast?" Blaze asked.

"Anything but tortillas and honey." Squid replied.

"Alright…I'll cook something up." I said. I opened the fridge and took out eggs, a pack of bacon, and milk. I put those on the counter. Then I opened the freezer and took out a bag of frozen hash browns and maple breakfast sausages. The boy's mouths opened.

"You have no idea how long it had been since we had bacon and eggs." Zigzag said.

"How could you eat that much?" Squid asked.

"We're bottomless pits." Blaze answered as I put the rest of the stuff on the counter. Blaze got out the box of pancake mix and the waffle iron. Spark helped out. She mixed the eggs, milk, and pancake mix together. Blaze and I don't trust her with stoves. And she can't cook anything. She can't even cook toast! I'm not lying here. We made breakfast while the boys sat on the couch and watched _Friends_. We plated the 2 waffles, 2 strips of bacon, 2 breakfast sausages, and scrambled eggs onto 6 plates. I carried 2, Spark carried 2, and Blaze carried 2. I gave one to Zigzag, Spark gave one to Squid, and Blaze gave one to Twitch. Immediately, the boys started chowing down. I stifled laughter and began eating, too. Even though the boys were messy, I was exactly the same. Within 7 minutes, I was done.

"Whoa." Zigzag gasped. Then he said something like, "Man, she's hot."

Squid nudged him, shutting him up. My iPhone ran and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

"Dani?" Kat, my friend who sings at a karaoke club every weekend, asked.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Kat, is that you?"

"Yeah, look, Tori cancelled at the karaoke club tonight." Kat said. "Could you sing with me instead?"

"Sure, yeah, of course." I answered.

"Alright, great!" Kat exclaimed. "Wear your black sundress with the paint splatters on it, okay? Be there by 7."

"Uh…okay." I said. "Bye, Trina."

I hung up and set my phone down. "Kat wants me to sing with her."

"That dumbass?" Blaze asked. I nodded. "Do I have to come?"

"You all do. I'm not leaving you alone because you're frankly too young and I'm not leaving the boys alone because I'm not sure I trust them yet." I said.

"_Fine_." Blaze whined.

"What do we do the rest of the day?" Spark asked.

"No idea." I said. "I'm just going to take my after breakfast nap."

I crashed on the couch and used Zigzag as a pillow.

_8 Hours Later_

"Wow, you're serious when you mean nap." Zigzag said when I woke up. He was sitting on the spot beside me, dressed in baggy skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, a white and blue checkered Billabong sweater that was a little too big, and black DC skater shoes. His hair was still slightly crazy.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"6." Zigzag answered. Squid ran in. His hair was put into a triangle type thing with gel. It was kind weird. He was wearing a black t-shirt with "DC" in pink, blue skinny jeans, and black Cody Simpson-like shoes.

"Uh, Fuse, Spark said to come get you. She's having a wardrobe mishap." He announced.

"Not again." I said, getting up. I trudged down the hall stairs and to my room.

"Help." Spark squeaked. She had 2 outfits in her hands. One was short-shorts that rolled up at the bottom and a silver sparkly tank top. The other was white torn skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a see-through black sparkly half shirt.

"Uh…" I said, thinking. "The one with the shorts."

"Thanks!" Spark said. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I took out my dress that Kat demanded. I changed out of my current clothes and put on my dress. The dress was strapless so I wore a strapless bra. Unfortunately, the strapless was also a push-up. The dress was also kinda short. It went just above my knees. I curled my hair like in the August segment of _Seventeen Magazine_. I put on mascara and un-tinted lip gloss. I kinda fluffed my hair and smiled. I put on black flats and walked out of the room, followed by Spark. Laney was close behind us wearing a Hollister shirt, a shirt, and black hi-tops. We walked up the stairs and into the living room, greeted with whistles. Twitch was there, wearing blue jeans, an Aeropostale shirt, and Etnie shoes. His hair was combed like Justin Bieber's.

"I know, we sexy." I said, doing a model move. "Girls quick, act natural."

We all went into different poses. Jaycee leaned back with her hand behind her head, me with one arm in the air and a hand on my hip, and Laney leaning forward with her hands on her knees. The boys started laughing.

"Alright, let's go." I said, getting my car keys off a hook and walking to the garage. Everyone followed. I gave Spark another pair of keys.

"Spark, you take Squid and Twitch in the car. I'll take Blaze and Zigzag in the truck." I said. "And NO Blaze, you can NOT have the front seat."

Blaze looked down and I walked to Luke's red 2011 Ford and unlocked it. The three of us got in. Blaze was lying in the back seat and picked up a book off the ground.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"Uh," Laney said, checking the cover of the book. "_Holes_."

We both got wide-eyes.

"What's it about? You guys look like you just saw a ghost." Zigzag said.

"Nothing." I said. We pulled out of the garage and drove down the street. As we turned, Blaze threw the book out the window.

"What was that?" Zigzag asked.

"Nothing." Blaze and I said simultaneously. We drove downtown and to the karaoke club, Karaoke Dokie. We parked in the back and we all walked in in one big group. Two girls were singing, very horribly, _Who Knew _by Pink. I saw Kat on the other side of the club. She saw me and called me over.

"Thank god, we're on next!" she said. She looked around me. "Hey, who are those guys? The blonde one's pretty cute."

"Hey, don't go there! He's mine." I said. "But they're Ricky, Alan, and Brian."

"Oh, okay." Kat said. "Come on; let's sit with Beck and Jade.

I looked at my friends and Blaze. They gave me the sign of _Go ahead. _I sat with Beck and Jade. We were soon joined by Andre, Robbie, and Rex. Rex is a ventriloquist dummy that Robbie carries around all the time but we treat him like a normal person.

"Hey, where is Tori anyway?" I asked.

"Helping Trina with her gum blood." Andre answered.

"Gum blood?" I questioned.

"Trina got her wisdom teeth taken out this afternoon." Beck said. Jade was unusually quiet. She got up with her soda cup and walked to the soda machines.

"Why is she so quiet?" I asked.

"She lost her voice." Kat answered. "I was going to sing with her but no voice. Then I called Tori but she was busy with Trina."

"Then you called me." I said, catching on. It wasn't hard to do. Kat nodded and explained to me that the two girls on stage, Haley and Julie, started hitting on Beck and Andre. The girls _finally_ stopped singing and we all started clapping. Jade joined us and clapped to. She nudged me.

"Yeah, we're clapping because it's over!" I yelled. Everyone in the club laughed.

"Next up we have Kat Valentine and Danielle Castellan." The MC said. My friends, all 10 of them, started clapping as Kat and I got up and went to the back of the stage. We were each handed a mic.

"We would like to sing _Give It Up_." Kat said. I turned around, facing the wall, as Kat faced the crowd. The beginning music played and I spinned around as I began to sing.

_(Dani)_

_Someday I let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you out of your mind  
>oh<br>(Kat) _

_You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind_

_(Both)_

_Always want what you can't have  
>But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Let me shape you  
>Let's get it started<em>

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up_

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby_

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby_

_(Dani) _

_Stop trying to walk away No you won't ever leave me behind_

_(Kat)_

_No! You better believe that I'm here to stay 'Cuz you're the shade and I'm the sunshine _

_(Both)_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up_

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby_

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby_

_Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yes you are my baby<br>and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving<em>

_Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up_

_Whoa-oooo-oa, yeah!_

We got a huge round of applause at the end of our song. We went back and sat down with Zigzag, Squid, Twitch, Spark, and Blaze.

"Wow, you are an amazing singer." Zigzag said.

"I've been told." I said. The owner of the karaoke club came up on stage with a glass microphone trophy.

"We have had some amazing singers tonight." He said. "But I believe 2 girls have earned this award. Come on up…" there was amazing dramatic silence. "Haley and Julie!"

All our jaws dropped.

"What the hell, we did way better than them!" I screamed.

"Zip it, skank." Haley said. I jumped up and started chasing her around the club, screaming. I grabbed a metal pole and raised it over my head. Zigzag and Squid caught up to me and held me back. I started kicking as Haley stood in front of me and smirked. Squid and Zigzag had to drag me out of the club, followed by Twitch, Blaze, and Spark.

"No fair, no fair!" I was screaming.

"Fuse, Fuse, calm down!" Zigzag said as he and Squid let me go.

"Now we see why you're called Fuse." Squid said.

"Those two girls didn't deserve to win!" I yelled. "They were horrible!"

"I know, I know." Zigzag said.

"It's just not fair!" I argued.

"I know it isn't." Zigzag said, pulling me into a hug. It felt awkward and good at the same time. He hugged me tighter.

"Alright, enough with the lovey-dovey crap." Blaze said. "I'm starved."

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"McDonalds!" Spark said.

"You always want McDonalds." I said. "But okay."

We got to the cars and we all got assigned the same car. We drove up the North hill to McDonalds. I got a text from Spark.

**in or drv-thru?**

**in**

We pulled into the parking lot of the not-so-busy McDonalds and parked beside each other.

"Oh my god, it has been so long since I had McDonalds." Zigzag said. His mouth was like Niagara Falls. The Canadian side. We all ran into the McDonalds. Spark biffed it on the way and we all burst out laughing. We walked into McDonalds laughing. I saw that my friends Kelly and David were working. I went up to the till and we ordered 6 Big Mac meals. As soon as the boys got their meals, they made almost a mess.

"Slow down, carnivores." I said. We finished the meals in less than 5 minutes (new record, yay!)

We left the McDonalds and drag raced the rest of the way to my house. When we pulled up to my house, I saw Luke's Volvo.

"Oh shit, he's here early!" I said. "Zigzag, you stay in the car."

"Okay." Ricky said. Blaze and I got out of the truck and ran up the front steps and into the house. Luke was in the living room and looked our way when we ran in.

"Luke!" we shrieked. Blaze loved Luke almost as I did. He got up and opened his arms as we ran towards him. I got to him first and he wrapped his arms around us.

"I missed you!" Blaze said.

"I missed you, too, Laney." Luke said. "But I missed Dani the most, no offence. I missed her getting mad easily and her many criticisms."

I laughed at that. We pulled away. Laney ran outside to get Squid and Spark.

"Uh, Luke, I have something to tell you." I said.

"What? You're not pregnant, are you?" Luke asked, panicked.

I laughed. "No, Luke, I'm not pregnant. Well, you see, Laney, Jaycee, and I were watching _Holes _last night when 3 of the boys showed up in the closet."

"Yeah, right." Luke said.

"I'll prove it!" I yelled, running out of the house. Squid and Spark were fricking making out of the hood of my mom's car.

"OKAY!" Blaze and I yelled, shielding our eyes.

Zigzag high-fived Twitch. "Squid's getting lucky tonight!"

"Okay, um, _NO!_" I yelled. I took Zigzag's wrist and Blaze took Twitch's and we ran into the house. Luke was waiting there.

"See! This is Ricky a.k.a Zigzag and Brian a.k.a Twitch." I said. Luke looked confused then gasped. He gestured me to come to him with his finger and I obeyed.

"They look exactly like Max Kasch and Noah Poletiek." He said.

"And the guy making out with Jaycee on the hood of mom's Toyota looks exactly like Jake M. Smith." I said. "That's because they _are _them, except they are their characters from _Holes_. So, as I said, that's Zigzag and that's Twitch."

"Really?" Luke asked. "Hey, Zigzag, come over here for a second!"

Zigzag looked confused then came over to Luke and I.

"Luke-"

"Zigzag, have you seen that new movie with Max Kasch?" Luke asked.

"No…who's Max Kasch?" Zigzag answered.

"Whoa, he really is-"

I clamped my hand over Luke's mouth. "Of course he is, who else would he be? Brad Pitt?"

Luke just shrugged and lowered my arm. Zigzag just shrugged and I walked away and opened the front door.

"SQUID, SPARK, GET BACK IN HERE OR I WILL CUT YOU BOTH!" I screamed. Not 2 seconds later they both came running in.

"Luke!" Spark shrieked, and then running and hugging him. Luke was like an older brother to Spark since I met her in 5th grade.

"Oof! H-hey, Jayc-"

We heard a scream then a crash. We all ran outside to the driveway to find Blaze pinned beneath a car.


End file.
